1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a handler apparatus and a test method.
2. Related Art
A conventional handler apparatus is connected to a test apparatus for testing a device under test, conveys the device under test mounted on a test tray, and electrically connects the device under test mounted on the test tray, to the test apparatus (e.g., refer to Patent Documents No. 1-No. 5).    Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-147055    Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-46902    Patent Document No. 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-2860    Patent Document No. 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-39059    Patent Document No. 5: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-40758
However, as the size and the pitch of the electrodes of a device under test become smaller, it becomes necessary for the handler apparatus to mount the device under test on the test tray with accuracy. However, it has been conventionally difficult for the handler apparatus to mount hundreds of devices under test in a short time while not compromising the accuracy.